Too Good For Me
by raven-flighton
Summary: Emmett goes home to visit his mother back home. He is very surprised when his girlfriend of six months, Elle, turns up on the doorstep. Things really start hotting up when Emmett's ex-girlfriend, Beverly, drops in.


Emmett stood on the pavement outside his childhood home. It needed a lick of paint, more than a lick, actually. The garden needed tidying up too, his old swing-set still sat in the garden, amongst a multitude of weeds and a rose bush that had gone a little out of control.

The last time he'd stepped through these doors was over a year ago now. Life could be very distracting, especially when a law career was in the equation. Still, he was here now. Waiting on the curb, half-expecting some bum to stumble out of his Mom's door after a one-night-stand.

Damn it.

Taking a deep breath, he wandered down the forlorn line of pavers masquerading as a path to the front door. Then he pushed it open and shouted "Mom, I'm home!"

"Emmett!" two warm arms wrapped around him and he hugged the tiny woman that was his mother. Her bleached blonde hair was soft on his cheek, her sweet familiar scent surrounding him in an instant. Suddenly, he was sorry to have been away from her so long.

A little choked up, he admitted "I've missed you Mom."

"Then why did you stay away so long?" she slapped his arm playfully and backed off down the narrow hall, into the kitchen. She was attempting to cook, he could smell it. The taste of his childhood was slightly burnt and drowned in store-bought sauces but he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Emmett followed her "I'm just trying to get my foot in the door." He took in her worn jeans, a little too long so they were rolled up to stop them trailing on the floor. The apron she was wearing was the one Emmett himself had made in school when they'd taken the boys out of wood-shop and made them try sewing instead. In fact, he couldn't find any evidence to suggest, she was anything other than what she had always been.

"I know, I know, but would it kill you to come home for Christmas every once in a while?" she quirked a manicured eyebrow at him. Then she glanced down at the oven "I've made your favourite, my famous pasta bake."

A wave of guilt washed over him, so chilling it was almost overwhelming. She was making such an effort because this a special occasion. It shouldn't have been but he was never home any more. Ever since he'd started law school, Emmett had only been home a couple of times. Sure he called, but it wasn't the same. His Mom was the only family he had, he should make more of an effort to be home "You didn't have to make such a fuss, Mom, it's just me."

"Yeah, my wonderful son who is a lawyer, an actual working lawyer," she beamed, swiping some hair behind her ear "I cook when I'm proud, Emmett."

Blushing, he rubbed the back of his neck "Thanks Mom."

"So, tell me, Mr Lawyer, is there a Little Miss Lawyer catching your fancy?" she asked, pulling the bake from the oven while eyeing him mischievously.

Though his thoughts flickered to Elle, he shook his head "Nah, not really." True, him and Elle were dating, they'd been together six months now. Somehow, though, he was scared to tell people about her, she was too good to be true. No-one would believe she could care for someone like him. A part of him was afraid, even after all this time, that, if he told people, they would convince Elle she could do better. It was better if no-one from his old life knew about her.

"Honestly, Emmett, you put so much focus on work, you don't stop to smell the roses," his Mom, rolled her eyes, as she began to divide up the meal.

He wanted to laugh at that, if it wasn't for stopping to smell the roses he'd be a lot further on in his career. After all, it was for Elle's sake that he quit Callahan. Nevertheless, he didn't regret that decision. He'd be lying to himself if he was still in Callahan's firm, his principles couldn't cope with working for such a cold-hearted pervert. Words escaped him before he had time to check himself "You'd be surprised."

"Oh would I?" she smiled, that glint of mischief in her eyes again "Well why don't you sit down and surprise me, Emmy." Though he rolled his eyes at the nickname, Emmett sat quietly down opposite his mother. As they dug into the meal they chatted about everything and nothing.

He managed to avoid the topic of his own love life but picked up a few names from his Mom. Apparently there were more than a few men sniffing around but that was nothing new. The only difference was that the men had got more vile as he'd got older. As a toddler, Emmett recalled men, still as unemployed and unintelligent but kinder. He reckoned that something about having a young child around put off the real scum-bags. Now he didn't even live at home, there was nothing to stop all manner of low-lives hanging about.

Suddenly, there was a brisk knock on the door. Emmett jumped and his head snapped towards the sound because he knew that knock.

His Mom frowned "That's odd, I wasn't expecting anyone."

"I'll get it," he said as the knock came again. Trying to look casual, he ran a hand through his sandy brown hair and opened the door.

Like a little ball of light, Elle leapt over the threshold. There in her favourite pink sweater and her palest blue jeans was Elle Woods. Those blue eyes were smiling even as her mouth curled only in a slight smirk "Surprise, Butt-head."

"Elle," he couldn't prevent a wide goofy grin spreading across his face "I thought you were at your parent's."

Shrugging, she explained "It's their anniversary, Dad's swept Mom off for a surprise trip to Hawaii so I thought, since there are surprises going round, why not surprise my favourite Harvard graduate?" He so wanted to kiss her in that moment but, considering his Mom was watching, he decided against it.

"Emmett?" said mother interrupted and Emmett turned slightly, looking back over his shoulder.

Another wave of guilt coursed through his veins as he ushered Elle forward "Mom, this is Elle Woods, she's... my best friend."

He felt more than saw Elle eye him curiously, but still she smiled brightly at his Mom "Lovely to meet you Mrs Forest."

"Julie, please," she smiled, shaking Elle's hand. Something akin to protectiveness turned Emmett's stomach as his Mother measured Elle up. He knew exactly what she saw. She saw a ditz, a pretty little ditz taking advantage of her son for his intelligence. Even after two years in law school, Elle still carried herself with that slight air of the Malibu débutante. It was all-too-easy to underestimate her and she often used that to her advantage, but he hated the way people would look down on her.

Turning on that instant charm, Elle apologized "I'm sorry to intrude, Mrs... Julie, but I was determined to see where this son of yours originated from."

"Well, there's plenty of pasta to go around," her eyes drifted to Elle's waist "That is if you don't mind the carbs?"

Lightly, Elle laughed "Not at all, life's too short for watching what you eat."

It was an instant reaction, Emmett's Mom grinned "A healthy appetite, I like you already." A half-sigh of relief escaped his lips as Elle and his Mother linked arms and headed to the kitchen, chatting happily. With a shake of his head, he closed his front door and followed them down the hall.

"Emmett, how come you never mentioned this ray of sunshine?" Julie asked, eyeing him a little accusingly as she filled Elle's plate with pasta.

With a small, awkward, smile in Elle's direction, Emmett shrugged "I guess she never came up."

"That's so typical," Elle rolled her eyes, scrunching up her nose "Getting any information from you is impossible unless you already know what you're trying to find out. Direct questions are the only things that get you talk."

Mouth hanging open for a moment, he laughed "Yeah, well, I like to be discrete, is that a crime?"

"No, but I would like to know a little more about your life, Emmy," Julie smiled a little sadly. The most painful pang of guilt yet racked through Emmett, he thought he might be sick. It was right there in his mother's eyes, how much she worried, how she wanted so badly to be a part of his life.

All at once, he was cured by his very own painkiller, Elle's melodic voice "Emmy? Oh, Emmett, that's adorable, how could you not tell me that nickname!" Heat crawled over Emmett's skin but he couldn't help a goofy smile lighting his blush as his eyes landed on Elle's grin.

"Isn't it just," Julie laid her hand over Elle's, companionably "He's always been so embarrassed by it."

Giggling, Elle leant a little closer to Emmett's mother "Oh he just wants to be seen as a tough lawyer, rather than the adorable goof, he is."

"I am here, you know," Emmett tried to look offended but only just masked a smile. Elle met his eyes across the table and grinned widely at him. There was no keeping a straight face when she smiled at him, he grinned boldly back. He felt like an idiot but he didn't care.

Happily, the conversation flowed easily after that, as if it was planned. They finished dinner and settled down in the TV room. Deliberately, Emmett sat in the arm chair. He didn't want to risk Elle sitting next to him, he'd be two tempted to draw her into his side and give away how much more than friends they were. Elle and Julie were quite happy to perch next to each other on the sofa and discuss the latest development in _Days of Our Lives_.

"That reminds me, Elle, where's Bruiser?" Emmett asked.

With a small smile, Elle replied "Staying with Paulette, they're having a slumber party." Nodding, Emmett chuckled to himself as the women began to discuss puppies and other adorable things. It lightened his heart to see how well the two most important women in his life got on. Then again, he'd rarely met anyone who didn't like Elle after getting to know her.

Then, there was another knock at the door. Not having the will to break up their conversation, Emmett went to get it himself. He was grinning when he opened the door.

"Emmett?" the brunette looked up at him incredulously.

Stunned, he exclaimed "Bev!"

"Hey, I didn't know you were visiting," she smiled nervously and dived forward into his arms. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her. The familiar feeling of her arms tight about his waist made him feel warm inside. Nothing about her had changed, he was pretty sure she'd warn that shirt on one of their dates all those years ago.

Frowning, he said "You just drop in on my mom?"

"Well someone's got to keep an eye on her, with you gone, haven't they?" she pulled away, looking him dead in the eye. There was that guilt again. He smiled a little, sadly, and she met his smile with a stone expression.

All at once he thought back to the day when she put a wall between them. They had been walking along a street, one of his own backstreet paradises. He'd been visiting from law school at the end of his first semester and Beverly, his girlfriend at the time, had been quiet all day. It wasn't as if he didn't know why, their relationship wasn't working. He was working his ass off to get this law degree and that didn't leave a lot of time for running home to go on a date with her. Even though there were only three miles separating them, he was so short of time these days.

So she turned to him, her expression as blank and unreadable as it was now. It was only her fissured voice that broke through the carved façade as she spoke. He'd smiled sadly, tears in his eyes, to show her that it was okay, that it was time.

He was brought back to the present by his mom's voice "Emmy, who is it?"

"It's me, Julie," Beverly answered before Emmett could. The redhead pushed past him and into his house. It was only when he closed the front door that he remembered that Elle was in there and Beverly would eat her alive.

Scuttling after her, he got to the doorway just as Beverly asked, acidically "Who's she?"

"Bev, this is Elle," Emmett hurried to the blonde's side as he spoke "She's a friend from law school."

Gracefully, she stood and offered Beverly her hand "I love that top, plaid totally works for you." Only just resisting the urge to cringe, Emmett eyed Elle, trying to warn her that complementing Bev's clothes was not a way to get into her good graces.

"Law school," Beverly commented as she shook Elle's hand, looking to Emmett as she asked "Really?"

With a nervous smile, he nodded. There was a deep uneasiness building deep inside him but he felt Elle's hand on his arm and immediately felt safer. Looking down at her, at his side, he smiled a little. Lips tight, just resisting a smile, Elle quirked an eyebrow at him. The silent communication was all that he needed to tell him that she was a little angry with him for lying to his friends and family about her. But she'd hear him out and they'd be okay.

"And this is Bev," Emmett sighed, looking back up at his ex-girlfriend "She's an old friend."

Oblivious to the posturing of her youngers, Julie commented "Maybe you two can make a go of it again, now Emmett's got a job in a proper law firm."

"That was a long time ago, Julie," Beverly smiled, taking Elle's place on the sofa.

From Emmett's side, Elle asked "What, did you two date?"

"All through high school," there was something of a threat in Beverly's brown eyes as she answered. All Emmett wanted was to pull Elle close and feel her warmth against him, but he couldn't without giving everything away.

Nodding slowly, Elle seemed to consider her options, before sliding into one of the arm chairs and beaming "So tell me, what was Emmett like in high school, I bet he was such a dork." Cautiously, Emmett sat in the arm chair opposite Elle, hoping to God that Beverly would back off.

"Oh, he was a terminal geek, I doubt you'd have liked him very much," Beverly's tone was icy, Emmett flinched.

Sweetly, Elle met his eyes "Oh, I can't imagine not liking Emmett."

"I'm sure," there was a dark sarcasm to Beverly's voice.

The tension was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife. It was clear that Julie was completely unaware of the claws the girls were showing but Emmett was getting ready to jump in the middle of them if they actually sprang at each other.

With a giggle, Elle admitted "I didn't have a grip on law at all until Emmett explained it to me, he completely saved me in my first semester, I was such a mess."

"Yes well, what's a blonde without a gullible nerd to do her homework for her," Beverly stopped Elle's laughing, dead. Suddenly hurt filled her eyes and Emmett knew she was holding back tears. There was a moment of silence. It was important that Elle had a chance to fight this battle herself so Emmett stayed silent.

She opened her mouth to argue but somehow nothing came out. After a few moments of gaping like a fish, Elle lost her nerve and hurried out of the room. Standing, Emmett called after her "Elle!"

When she didn't reply, he turned to Beverly "Would you, lay off Bev, you don't know anything about Elle."

"Emmett, she's just like those bimbos in high school who used to bat their eyes at you hoping you'd let them copy your midterm papers," Beverly stood, placing her hands on her hips.

A protectiveness rose from deep in his stomach "No she's not, you know nothing about Elle, she's brilliant, one of the best law students at Harvard. My bets are on her for valedictorian. You have no right, no right at all to look down on her. Now if you'll excuse me." He paced out after her, looking around for any sign of a bright blonde head.

He heard a whimper and found her curled up at the bottom of the stairs. Seeing her there, Emmett couldn't help but remember that night when she'd run out of Vivienne's party, weeping and completely lost. With a sigh, he sat down beside her and opened his arms.

Sniffling, she darted into his embrace and he kissed her soft hair, gently. Into his shoulder, she mumbled annoyed words about how she should have been able to defend herself. All Emmett could do was hold her as she calmed down enough to ask "Why haven't you told them about me?"

"I don't want jinx anything, Elle," he lied.

She pulled away to look at him with tear-bright eyes "Oh, you Butt-head, no-one could jinx us if they tried -"

"And they have," they both chuckled, in unison.

As his eyes met hers, Emmett couldn't believe he could be so lucky. This undeserving mess of a man got to hold the world in his hands. He knew he was blessed, no-one else would ever be as blessed as him "I love you."

"Me too," Elle smiled, then blinked "I mean, I love you too."

He grinned and stood "You want to go back in there."

"No," she wiped the stray tears from her cheeks "You go ahead, I just want to freshen up, can I use your bathroom?"

With a nod, he pointed past her "Up the stairs, first door you come to."

"Thanks," she turned and jogged up the stairs. It never ceased to amaze Emmett how Elle took all the adversity she came across, in her stride. She never blamed those who underestimated her, just made it her mission to prove them wrong. With ease, she let their prejudice make her better.

Sighing, he shook his head in wonder and wandered back into the living room. As soon as he returned to the room, Beverly commented "You're in love with her."

"Excuse me?" he frowned, a jolt of fear ringing through him. It occurred to him that both of them could have heard everything him and Elle had just said.

Simply, Beverly repeated "You're in love with her. The way you defend her is too passionate for a simple friendship, so I'm rooting for unrequited love. You're in love with her and too blind to see that she's using you."

"You know nothing about Elle and I," he said, not knowing how else he could convince his old girlfriend. Then it came to him "Do you remember that high profile case I was working on a year or so back?" When they nodded, he continued "Elle was the law student who won the case."

Beverly frowned in disbelief "Yeah, right, Emmett, just admit you're wrong and get rid of her."

"No, Bev, I know she's not you, I know she doesn't look like a lawyer and I know she can be ditzy and blonde but she's brilliant," he felt more than saw Elle enter the room behind him but carried on anyway "And I'm so lucky that she even looks my way because she's better, so much better than me and she knows how to be true to herself. She's the smartest, funniest, kindest and, yes, most beautiful, person I've ever met and you bet, I'm in love with her."

A little stunned, Beverly looked past Emmett, at Elle "And what do you say to that?"

"I don't need Emmett to be my knight in shining armour," Elle stepped up to his side, looking at him teasingly "I'm more than capable of standing on my own two feet but it's nice to have him there to catch me when I trip." Playfully, she elbowed him "And I catch him every now and then." He nodded at that and beamed down at her. Taking his hand, she smiled right back "And I've been in love with him from the moment I first called him Butt-head."

There was a moment of silence again, before Beverly broke it in little more than a whisper "I always kind of figured I'd end up with Emmett."

"Sorry sister," she chuckled "You'll have to fight me for him."

Just like that, Elle and Beverly were laughing together. An hour later Bev and Julie were still sat on the sofa but Emmett was occupying the arm chair with Elle on his lap. They talked about Emmett in school and how Elle and Emmett got together. Even Warner was mentioned and Emmett didn't even bat an eyelid because Elle was his now and no male model was going to take her from him.


End file.
